Portas Lacradas
by Chibiusa-chan Minamino
Summary: ONE SHOT Ele apenas amava. Ponto. O verbo não precisava de complemento.


_**Portas lacradas  
**__Por Chibiusa-chan_

**Disclaimer : **_Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas a Masami Kurumada._

- # - # -

_Feita para o IV Desafio do MRS_

- # - # -

"_You only see what your eyes want to see  
__How can life be what you want it to be  
__You're frozen when your heart's not open  
__You're so consumed with how much you get  
__You waste your time with hate and regret  
__You're broken when your heart's not open_

_Mmm-mm-mm... If I could melt your heart  
Mmm-mm-mm... We'd never be apart  
Mmm-mm-mm... Give yourself to me  
Mmm-mm-mm... You hold the key" _(1)

- # - # -

- Só você não percebe que tudo o que estou fazendo é tentar me livrar de você ?

Aquilo doeu dentro do cavaleiro de Escorpião como se fosse uma própria picada. Era como se o amor que sentia pelo cavaleiro a sua frente tivesse se tornado veneno e ele assinasse a sua sentença de morte.

- Se cansou do seu brinquedinho, Kamus ? Pois não era o que parecia ontem, enquanto você me tinha em sua cama ! – falou com fúria, empurrando-o contra uma pilastra e apertando seu pescoço.

O ciclo vicioso que tinham entrado o estava cansando, finalmente. Talvez matá-lo ali fosse uma boa opção.

- Você se envolveu demais. Sempre te avisei que era só sexo. Não me deixaria levar por ninguém, em especial um do seu tipo.

- Claro, a culpa sempre é minha. – falou irônico – Só alguém tão estúpido poderia ter se apaixonado por uma porta.

- Azar o seu. Apenas me solte. – falou frio.

- Por que você simplesmente pára de agir feito um insensível ? Eu sei que tem calor no seu coração, Kamus, eu sei que você me ama. Por que você não aceita isso ?

- Não vou aceitar algo que simplesmente não existe, Escorpião.

- Como não ? Quer dizer que só eu ansiava pelos beijos, pelos olhares que quase nunca vinham, pelos breves toques, pelos convites para as noites em que fazíamos amor ?

- _Sexo_. Quer que eu soletre pra você ?

Miro não se segurou. Desferiu um tapa forte no rosto de Kamus, que revidou-lhe com um soco no estômago. O grego sentiu o ar faltar e dobrou-se.

- Você se apaixonou, eu não. Agora não venha me falar de uma relação que não existe. Isso é patético. Você é patético. É bonito, bom de cama. _Ponto_. Mais nada.

- Você que não aceita os seus próprios sentimentos. – o outro falou entre os dentes – Tem medo das proporções que podem tomar. Se você se entregasse de verdade a mim, não se arrependeria.

- Já me arrependo do pouco que aconteceu até agora. É suficiente.

- Isso não é viver, Kamus ! – falou alto – É apenas passar pela vida. Viva, viva desesperadamente !

O cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário deu-lhe as costas, caminhando em direção ao próprio templo. Miro suspirou, derrotado. Sabia que ambos eram teimosos demais e que aquilo tudo não iria levar a nada. Talvez, se ele tentasse de uma outra maneira...

Mas, no fundo, sabia que já estava cansado daquele jogo tanto quanto o outro.

Sentia que eles poderiam ter dado muito certo juntos. Queria acreditar que o outro também o amava, que aquilo era apenas covardia de admitir que tudo que sempre pregara sobre não se envolver demais estava errado e que precisava dele para sorrir mais.

E era esta sensação que sempre o fazia a continuar dando murros na ponta daquela faca gelada chamada Kamus. E a dor que ele sentia o fazia querer morrer.

Sim... Ele sabia que Kamus precisava dele para poder viver. Mas estar do lado dele daquele jeito angustiante significava matar-se lentamente. Descobrira da pior maneira que os opostos não apenas se atraíam, mas se anulavam por completo.

- # - # -

"_Now there's no point in placing the blame  
__And you should know I suffer the same  
__If I lose you, my heart would be broken  
__Love is a bird, she needs to fly  
__Let all the hurt inside of you die  
__You're frozen when your heart's not open"_

- # - # -

Kamus havia sido enterrado naquela manhã. Todos os cavaleiros sobreviventes tinham comparecido a cerimônia, exceto um.

Aquele que se matava toda vez que estava a seu lado, apenas para que ele pudesse viver. Incompreendido por ele, humilhado. Era como se o coração de Miro tivesse sido trocado por um buraco negro que sugava toda a sua força de vontade.

Caminhava trôpego até o túmulo, o sol da tarde mais brando que o normal. Como se tudo estivesse mais frio ao redor daquele lugar. Tropeçava algumas vezes e trazia uma garrafa de vinho pela metade, cambaleando. Parou em frente a lápide e leu em voz alta, com a voz pastosa.

- Kamus de Aquário.

Piscou algumas vezes, processando a informação. Deu uma golada no vinho, que escorreu pelo seu queixo e manchou a camisa, mas ele não se importou. Sorriu um tanto nervoso.

- Kamus, Kamus... Agora você está aí, morto, mas eu estou vivo, sabe ? – passou a mão livre pelos cabelos – Se você pensa que eu vou cair de joelhos, chorando e me amaldiçoando por ter deixado Hyoga passar pelo meu templo, está enganado ! – levantava os braços, falando alto, como se o outro pudesse ouvi-lo – Vou sair todas as noites, beber até cair e me deitar com todo mundo desta cidade ! – sentiu os olhos embaçarem levemente e falou ainda mais alto – Porque eu estou vivo, está me entendendo ? Vivo ! Vivo ! Tem calor correndo nas minhas veias, eu não sou um idiota gelado que nem você ! Eu quero viver !

Gritava com raiva, derrubando a garrafa no chão. Num acesso de fúria, chutou a lápide, o pé quase quebrou. Sentiu a dor lancinante pela perna toda e caiu no chão, sem forças.

Era aquela dor que o fazia se sentir vivo, ao contrário _dele_.

Respirou fundo e deu uma gargalhada alta, gostosa. Riu com todas as suas forças, como se fosse a última coisa que iria fazer em vida. Era uma risada angustiada, era o riso do desespero em saber que o grande amor da sua vida estava ali, sete palmos abaixo dele.

E que tudo, finalmente, não tinha mais volta. Era definitivamente o ponto final daquele ciclo vicioso que tinham entrado.

E, com a gargalhada, vieram as lágrimas. As primeiras derramadas desde a luta na casa de Aquário. O riso virou choro, a ironia se transformou num desabafo mudo. Ficou em posição fetal, apenas chorando tudo aquilo que não tinha conseguido extravasar até então.

Porque ele finalmente tinha compreendido a extensão do seu amor pelo outro e finalmente tinha se dado conta que o perdera para sempre. Que nunca mais ouviria os seus comentários ácidos e nem tampouco seria mais humilhado por ele. Ao invés de soar libertador, aquilo lhe parecia um inferno.

Pois, apesar de tudo, a simples presença do outro lhe era um consolo. Tinha certeza de que não conseguiria esquecê-lo, o que sentia estava enraizado demais a ponto de fazer parte da própria personalidade.

Ele apenas amava. Ponto. O verbo não precisava de complemento.

No fim das contas, ele não conseguira penetrar na muralha de gelo que era o coração do outro. Se tivesse conseguido, talvez Kamus tivesse hesitado e não teria se jogado de cabeça em direção a morte. Sentia uma tristeza por não poder saber ao menos os últimos pensamentos daquele que amara mais do que tudo.

- Porque você era a única porta que eu queria abrir de verdade...

Miro adormeceu tendo a certeza de que nunca se libertaria daquele sentimento. Era a sua maneira de manter um pouco do francês dentro do Santuário.

- # - # -

"_If I could melt your heart..."_

_Fim_

- # - # -

**N/A : **_Não sei se ficou bem a altura do que a Ayu-yu tinha proposto... Foi uma maneira meio diferente de interpretar a música. Uns versos normais, outros às avessas. Mas eu gostei do produto final. Espero que gostem também._

Nota :

(1) A música se chama _Frozen, _da Madonna.

Por Chibiusa-chan.

08 de dezembro de 2006.


End file.
